


Arson runs in the Family

by WritingJay555



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: I hate eventide island, Legend why have you done this, Sky how do you deal with this, Sky the middle man, This was meant to be fluff but ended being a little bit more crackish, Twilight may have lost it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingJay555/pseuds/WritingJay555
Summary: Legend, please, stop taking Warriors bets.Even more so, stop roping the rest of us into it.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Arson runs in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Cami from the Nonarmy server! Merry Christmas Cami, I hope you enjoy what I've made for you!
> 
> Anyway Enjoy this crackish-Fluff.

‘You’re an idiot.’

‘I’m not the reason that we’re stuck on this island on the first place.’

‘I’m not losing a bet to the vain Captain, Farmer.’

‘Shh…your both not helping!’ Whispered Sky as he remained crouched behind a few boulders overshadowing a Bokoblins camp. The two had been like this non-stop ever since Legend had convinced Twilight to join him, and Sky himself had somehow managed to get roped up into it all as well. Curse of the middleman apparently.

Twilight sidled up to Sky and peered around at the Bokoblins, leaning down to whisper in his ear, ‘I still think Legend shouldn’t have taken that bet, much less roped us into it!’

Sky nodded in agreement, he could have been enjoying a nice nap but instead he got roped into Legend’s bet with Warriors that he couldn’t survive Wild’s infamous Eventide island, and as it always went, Legend just _had_ to prove him wrong. Sky still wasn’t sure how Legend managed to rope him into their bet, but here he was, down to his underwear with no weapon, nothing.

‘So…how to we get the orb?’ Asked Legend, leaning on top of Sky to get a better look.

‘Why don’t you think of a way, you’re the reason we are here in the first place.’ Huffed Twilight as he leaned his back against the rock, looking expectantly at Legend.

‘Alright no need to get huffy, you’re not the big bad wolf.’

‘Why you-‘

‘Enough!’ Sighed Sky, pushing Legend off him and moving slightly down the hill to get a better angle.

Twilight followed, ‘You have a plan?’

‘Mhmm, see those barrels?’ He said, pointing to a few red barrels poised at the base of the camp, ‘I’m assuming that they are explosive, so all they need is a good hit and it should bring the whole place crashing down.’

Legend nodded, shrugging off a spear they had picked up on the beach, ‘This’ll probably do.’

‘I should probably throw it; you don’t have your power bracelets…’

‘And what you think you’re stronger than me?’

‘He _is_ stronger than you Legend.’ Sighed Sky, grabbing the spear and handing it to Twilight who took it with a thankful nod. Legend huffed but non the less agreed to follow Sky in moving closer to the camp. As soon as Twilight blew up the barrel, they’d make a break for the orb. Positioning himself, Twilight drew his arms back, muscles flexing as he threw the spear directly at the barrel with the disposition of a hunter. The one barrel set of another few before the whole hideout became one big fireball that would make Wild proud, and Time very concerned. As the initial fireball tampered out Sky and Legend rushed forward, feet lifting off the ground in some sort of weird Cucco dance as the ground burnt the bottom of their feet.

‘Lift! Lift the orb!’ Shouted Legend, grabbing one side as Sky grabbed the other.

‘Ow! Ow! Ow! Why does fire have to make things hot?’ Sky gripped as Twilights booming laughter reached their retreating forms.

Clambering up to where Twilight was, they set the orb down and plopped down, both pensively rubbing their slowly blistering feet. That wasn’t really the best plan, but they got the orb at least…how on Din’s Earth did Wild do this _by himself_.

Twilight’s laughter slowly turned to chuckles, ‘That was by far the stupidest thing I’ve seen you do Legend.’

‘Oh, shut up, I’ll send you off next time. Why don’t you take this orb and drop it off in that glowy ring since you don’t have your feet burnt up!’ Giving another laugh, Twilight picked up the orb with ease and headed up to the top of the mountain, meaning that after that they only had one orb left to go!’

Standing back up, Sky carefully tested his feet against the ground, it still stung but he could at least walk, ‘I wonder where the last one is?’

‘My guess would be on the other side of the island, y’know the side we haven’t checked yet?’

‘Yeah-‘ A loud roar echoed through the island which had Sky and Legend on high alert and wildly looking for the source because _oh boy did that sound big_. They turned to see Twilight running from the mountain with what could be described as an _‘oh shit_ ’ face, and since it was Twilight making it that meant that nothing good could have happened.

‘SKY! LEGEND! NICE TIME OF DAY FOR A JOG YEAH?’

‘What happened?’ Asked Legend, looking rather alarmed, especially as Twilight didn’t seem to be slowing down the closer, he got.

‘TURNS OUT HINOX’S AREN’T DEEP SLEEPERS!’ He shouted, running past the two. At the mention of a Hinox Sky and Legend promptly followed Twi. They certainly weren’t equipped to face anything big like a Hinox, all they had was a spear and they opted to throw it at an exploding barrel for Nayru’s sake! The Hinox’s thundering footsteps chased after them as the three desperately thought of a plan, whereas hiding may not be the most courageous answer, it may be the only _sane_ one for the time being. Rushing over, Sky, Legend, and Twi opted to hid under a cropping of rocks that hung out from the side of the other mountain present on the island.

Trying to take quite gulping breath of air, Legend turn to Twi and Sky, ‘Alright. Plan.’

‘Hide till it’s gone?’ Sky asked, somewhat hopeful that, that’s what they would go with. Although it was undoubtedly a good idea, the Hinox’s pacing showed no promise of stopping, and Time had said that if they took longer than a day, they would come for them. Hiding the three of them was hard enough, much less nine!

Shuffling over, Legend pointed to the right, ‘I think I saw some explosive barrels over there. We could use that as a distraction.’

‘But we don’t have anything to through at it this time.’ Added Sky, as the latter nodded his head.

‘Yeah, that’s the problem though.’

Both turn to Twilight, who had been strangely quiet, so they hoped that he had an idea, but upon seeing him both Sky and Legend felt the usually chill they got whenever Wild was planning something.

‘Oh, what the hell!’ Twilight whispered before running out and making a mad dash towards the explosive barrels.

‘TWILIGHT?’ Sky shouted, promptly following him as Legend sat star struck.

‘I’ve blown up a house before Sky, this Hinox is going down and then I’m going to have a damn nap!’ He growled, picking up a barrel and running directly at the Hinox, as if the spirit of Wild had possessed him.

Legend jogged over to Sky who stood there, mouth agape as they both watched probably there most careful and protective one of them, chase a _giant_ around with a barrel that _was going to blow him up_.

‘Y’know, I see where Wild gets it from.’


End file.
